Various types of medication or other fluids can be infused into a patient's body using intravenous (“IV”) or other fluid delivery apparatus. In addition, various types of fluids can be collected from a patient's body such as, for example, urine through a catheter.
Administering fluid delivery to a patient has often involved the use of flexible containers of fluid suspended on a vertically displaced pole, sometimes with a fluid pump, and often mounted on a stand. Such medical fluid deliver apparatus configurations limit the mobility of otherwise ambulatory patients.
Administering medical body fluid collection has often involved securing a collection bag to a person's body inside a person's clothing. Such medical body fluid collection apparatus configurations may be bulky, uncomfortable or unpleasant for the patient.
A better way of administering medical fluid delivery and collection is needed.